Beatrice Eaton
by primpriorpotter
Summary: The war has ended, but a new one has started for Four. Once Tris finds out she's pregnant, nothing will be the same. Even worse, one mishap can change both Tris and Four's lives - dramatically.
1. Chapter 1: After the War

The war is over. We are back to normal. We are the same as we were. We are alright. Or so we like to believe.

But it is not true. We will never be the same. Our lives have been changed. My life has been changed. And it is not done changing.

The grief of my parent's death is still hanging over my head, and I will never forgive myself for shooting Will on that fated day. There were so many deaths of our closest friends and family, that nothing will ever be the same.

The triumph we won was hard fought and came with many sacrifices. Jeanine is gone. I don't know how we were able to do it, but we won… We didn't exactly win, though. Jeanine's wanton destruction has left our civilization held together by a strand. Even the merest breath could bring it crumbling down.

After Jeanine's death, all the information in their compound was destroyed by the loyal Dauntless, making the real cause of the war unknown. The factionless have been granted asylum in the Amity and Abnegation compounds.

But that's not important.

The war is over, it has been over for two years now, but why do I still feel like something is wrong? Why do I wake up every night fearing the worst is yet to come? Happy endings have never been real to me.


	2. The Test

I wake up to another day of puking in the toilet. "Are you alright?" Tobias asks from the other room. He walks into the room and sits beside me until all of my guts are puked out.

"Are you ok, Tris?" he asks again.

"Yes, Four, I'm perfectly fine. Don't you do this every morning?" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You've been doing this for the past week," Tobias says, ignoring my remark, "do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay, it was probably all the cake I ate at Uriah's party." Curse that cake.

"Fine, but you are staying home from work today." Tobias says stubbornly.

I shoot him an angry glare and start puking my guts up again.

"I'm going to work now; I'll pick up some medicine at the store when I get home." He casts me a worried glance before finally walking out the door.

[Page Break]

"I'm back," Tobias says at the end of the day, "and I got you a present!"

"Oooh, what is it?" I say, sounding like a five year old, even to myself.

"You won't thank me when you see it, trust me." He responds.

Great. Can't wait. He hands me the bag and I open it with mounting trepidation.

A pregnancy test.

"How did you know what I wanted for Christmas?" I jokingly say, even though it's July.

"I'll be outside the door if you need me," he says while steering me towards the bathroom and locking the door once I get shoved in.

I take the test, and freeze with disbelief at the result…


	3. Comprehending

Positive. The result is positive. It's _positive_. This is not what I need in my life right now! I just moved in with Tobias last month. It's all happening too fast. I can't even comprehend it. What, _what _on Earth am I going to do?

All these thoughts race through my mind as I sink to my knees in the bathroom.

I hear a gentle knocking on the door. "Tris, what are the results? You've been in there for almost an hour now!" His soft voice pierces through the silence.

After he realizes that I'm not answering, he pounds more insistently on the door. "TRIS?" he yells, clearly panicking.

I walk to the door, as if in a trance, open it, and sit on the couch without saying a word.

Tobias walks into the bathroom and comes out holding the test strip. He doesn't say a word, but just picks me up and carries me to the infirmary.

Everything goes by so fast I swear the clocks are moving double speed. One minute, Tobias is telling the nurses what's going on, the next, the doctor has me lied down on a bed.

"Yup. You're definitely having a baby." The doctor's words blur together in my mind. I notice Tobias silently walks out of the room. I just sit there, hearing, but not really listening to the doctor's congratulations.

Congratulations? For what? This kid is going to ruin my life! I'm 18 and with child! This is….. This is… impossible to comprehend. I'm not even married to Tobias. I'm 18. I'm pregnant.

I thank the nurse and walk out the room to find Tobias. What does he think about all this? He probably as shocked and terrified as I am.


	4. Will you marry me?

(Tobias' point of view)

My heart beats faster as I leave the hospital. I know I shouldn't have left Tris there all by herself but I feel like punching something. And if I stayed there any longer, it may have been her...

I don't know how long I've been walking, or where I'm going; all I care about is getting as far away from the bright lights of the hospital as possible. I promise myself I will go back to the apartment when I'm ready. I just don't know when, if ever, that will be...

After walking for a while, I start thinking of what Tris is going through right now. I shouldn't have left her there. As soon as I think that, a deep aching worry washes over me. She feels alone. For the moment, she is alone...

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small box. Inside, tucked away in a little pillow is a ring that I got while I was walking. I realize how stupid it is that an entire promise is held on something so small, so...fragile. Its so hard to think about Tris and I getting married, but the more I struggle with it, the more it makes sense. I will never love anyone but her, so why not tell her? Why not tell the world?

I barely realize where my feet are taking me until I end up back at the apartment.

[page break]

Am I sure I want to make this commitment so soon in my life? Well, I guess it's not so soon in Dauntless standards. And it wouldn't be good for the child to be raised by parents that aren't even married.

But what if she says no? What if she's not ready to make this commitment? I wouldn't blame her, I don't even know if I'm ready to make such a big commitment.

I finally decide to be brave, to walk in the apartment, to pretend this fear doesn't exist, just like all my other fears.

I walk into the room, just to see the heartbreaking sight of Tris sitting on the couch crying. When she see's me, she calms down a bit, but the tears still stream down her face.

"I thought you left me," she says quietly.

I was so caught up worrying about proposing that I forgot about how I just left Tris sitting there in the hospital. She must have felt so alone. "Tris, you need to understand that I would never do that. I would never leave you, I love you too much." I say.

"I love you too Tobias," she responds, "but... what are we gonna do? I just don't know... I'm only 18 Tobias! I never thought this would happen!"

"I know how you feel, but this is something that we are going to do together, no matter what happens. This is _our_ kid, and we'll get through it. No matter what, we'll work it out, together. It'll be okay." I say reassuringly, though I don't know if I can promise that. Tris is so strong, I will always think that, but I honestly don't know how this is going to work out. Tris will be an amazing parent, but what about me? She's right, we still are young, maybe too young, but a marriage proposal isn't going to help things out right now. It will only make things more scary and confusing... for her, and for me.

No, I'm not going to let my doubts get in the way. This is right, this is the right thing to do. I didn't realize it, but my mind has been made up since I found out she was pregnant. A new emotion has obscured all the doubt, fear, and anxiety: love.

"Tris I know how hard this is for you, but none of this will never get in the way of my love for you. I love you so much."

I slowly get down on one knee and pull out the ring from my pocket.


	5. Commitment

**Tris POV**

"Tris I know how hard this is for you, but none of this will never get in the way of my love for you. I love you so much." Tobias says.I watch him get down on his knee and pull a ring out of my pocket with awe. "...marry me."

I hear the most important question anyone will ever ask me in a blur, just like at the hospital. I only catch the last two words.

I don't know what to do; am I ready for such a big commitment? I just want to run out of the room and pretend that none of this is happening.

No, I am going to think this through. I can't run away from everything that makes me afraid. I love Tobias; we've been dating for three years now, but I haven't even thought about marriage yet. I didn't think he would ask me until I'm at least twenty. But age is no obstacle to the Dauntless, I shouldn't let the fact that I'm only 18 change my decision. Right? I love Tobias, and I don't think that will ever change. We've been through so much during the war; losses, arguments, and battles. But somehow, that's all brought us closer together. I know that my love for Tobias will _never_ weaken, so why not seal the deal and say yes?

I can't keep thinking about it, or I'll scare myself away from him. I love him. I _love _him. And with three simple letters, he's mine.

**Tobias POV**

I see the thoughts racing behind her eyes. She's so afraid of this, of commitment, maybe even of me, that I want to just rewind my life and delete this moment. Maybe we aren't ready. Maybe this is too scary for us right now. Maybe she doesn't love me like I thought she did. Too many "maybes" float around in my head, and I just want her to answer. I want her to love me, to trust me, to _be mine._

"Yes!" She whispers, like its a secret only meant for our ears. "Yes, I will marry you, Tobias Eaton. Yes, I will marry you because you are the only person I will ever love!"

I look into her eyes. She looks up at me. And we both catch a breath, together.

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading our story! As you might know, this is our first fanfic, so we're looking for all the help we can get! We would like to thank our first four(hehe, Four) reviewers sooo much. You have no idea how much your reviews meant to us. We would also like to do a little contest! The next four people to review, along with the four that have already reviewed, will get a special sneak peak about what's coming up in the story! All that is needed is for you to have an account on so we can PM you! Please include some constructive criticism and your thoughts on the story. We want to work our best to make this fanfic better. Special thanks to Oreo-ism and R spark for helping out our story! Yay! Have a magical day everyone!**

**-Primpriopotter**


	6. News

**The Next Day...**

"Tris, wake up!" I hear Tobias whisper into my ear, but I do not want to get up. I want to hold on to the dream I had last night. It was such a good one. I can barely remember it, something about Tobias proposing, but it gave me such a warm feeling. I feel as if nothing can harm me. Maybe if I lie here forever, the feeling will come back.

"Tris!" Tobias whispers with such urgency that I am forced back into reality. I slowly open my eyes to the sight of him standing over me.

"I know you're tired. You had a long day yesterday. But you have to get up. We have big news to tell everyone and Christina will kill you if she isn't the first to find out."

"Wha..." I say, before it all dawns on me. Tobias _did_ propose!

[Page break]

When we go to breakfast I see that Christina, Uriah, and Zeke are already at our table. I wave to them as I walk up like I normally do, but this time, Christina doesn't respond with the typical "Good morning".

"Oh my gosh!" She practically yells with awe, "are you engaged?" She says this so loud the whole cafeteria quiets down and stares at me. I realize that the hand I waved with had the ring on it. She has eyes like a hawk!

Before I know it, the whole compound starts banging on the tables and shouting. This is how they celebrate. And now, they are celebrating the new life I am beginning with Tobias. My faction, my _family_, is cheering us on. And it is an amazing feeling. Our friends shout congratulations, and when I look to see Tobias's reaction, his smile is just as wide as mine.

After we eat our breakfast, Tobias says he has to handle something in the control room and kisses me goodbye. "When are we going to tell them the rest?" He whispers.

"Not yet," I whisper back. With all this commotion, I almost forgot that I'm pregnant. If that's even possible. But I don't think I'm ready to tell the world the last piece of news. Not until I figure out whether it's good or bad.

I catch Uriah and Christina looking at each other, as if communicating telepathically. A second later, Uriah whispers something into Zeke's ear, Zeke gets up and walks away. Then they get up, each of them taking one of my arms, and literally drag me out of the cafeteria. "Umm, guys, hate to rain on your parade, but I don't think Tobias will take well to his bride-to-be getting kidnapped." They don't answer, and I get even more confused as we leave the compound.

"I suspect you can get on the train yourself," Christina says to me. I notice she has a sadness in her eyes. No, it's a different type of sadness, and I recognize it immediately. Grief. Is she thinking about Will? Maybe she once dreamed that she would be engaged to Will, as I am to Tobias. I realize how strong she is. She might be broken down inside, but outside, she hides it, just to show she's happy for me. I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"Not until you tell me where your going!" I say stubbornly.

"Sorry Tris, no can do," Uriah says. With that he picks me up and puts me in the train himself. A second later I am joined by Christina and Uriah. They blindfold me until we get to our destination. We get of the train and start walking a long way, and then into a small room. I can tell because I can reach the corner of the wall with my other hand on the other corner, easily. I heard a _ding!_ and there is a sudden swooping feeling in my stomach. We are on an elevator. Not for the first time in this trip, I am wondering where my friends are taking me. But I guess I'm about to find out. As suddenly as the swooping feeling started, it stops and everyone marches out of the elevator; someone guiding me with a gentle pressure on my back. We climb some stairs, and suddenly I feel the afternoon breeze fluttering on my skin. The smell of the city fills up my nose. There are birds twittering around us. _How did we get outside! _I am very confused until someone, I think it was Uriah, removes my blindfold. We are at the top of the John Hancock Building. But what are we... _Oh!_ I get it now! We're going to go zip-lining again. For a moment, I feel adrenaline pounding in my heart, through my veins, the excitement of flying again, but as suddenly as it started, it stops.

Oh, no. Tobias will kill me if I go zip-lining now! I am pregnant, and this was probably one of the thing the doctor said not to do, _Don't eat shellfish, don't have alcohol, and, by the way, don't go flying of a 100 story building with only a sling and a couple of straps keeping you from certain death. _How could I get out of it without telling them? I couldn't. Uriah would call me a pansy cake and probably sling me in anyways, and Christina looked so excited that I would just ruin her experience by telling her I wouldn't be flying right after her.

But I have to tell them. Here it goes...

"Guys...!"

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you again for reading our story! Also, thank you for all your support, it means SOOOOO much to us! Seriously. It means A LOT. Hope your having a great summer:) You guys are awesome:) **

**-Primpriorpotter :) **


	7. Family

**Ch. 6**

**Disclaimers: We can assure you that we still don't own Divergent:)**

"Guys" I yell again, trying to get their attention.

How do I say this without making all their efforts to put this together seem worthless?

Once I get their attention, I go on, "Thank you, so much for putting all this together for me, it really means the world"-I'm interrupted by Zeke.

"Enough of the mushy stuff, let's get you in a harness!" Zeke is replied by shouts and whoops from everyone. That didn't help much. How do I say this?

"Listen, as much as I appreciate your efforts, I can't"- I am interrupted by Uriah this time.

"Come on Tris, don't be a pansycake," Uriah jokingly says.

"I can't do it because I'm pregnant!" I say, _great way to break the news Tris. _I look around to see how people are taking the news. Christina lets out a girly gasp, Zeke has a look of disbelief, and Uriah, like everyone else, has his mouth hanging open.

"So, who wants to go down first?" Says Tori, trying to change the subject. _Thank you so much_ I say in my head. I've been so focused on the problem at hand, that I didn't even notice she was here. Scanning the crowd, I also see Lauren, Harrison, and a couple other members, but a lot of the faces are unfamiliar. They probably just came for the zipline.

But nobody notices Tori's cue to change the subject.

"Guys..."

Everyone continues to stare at me , and I just stand there, looking like an idiot.

Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. I turn, leaving all of the astonished faces behind me, and run down the stairs.

It doesn't matter... I don't... I don't need them... they can... they can all just...

I don't know what to feel anymore. Not for the first time, I wonder how I survived until today. But now I am wondering not with relief and thankfulness, but with regret.

I barely notice where my feet are taking me until I end up where everyone was supposed to get off the zipline.

Was... no... IS!

I hear a shriek and see Christina heading my way, flying down the zipline head-first, on her stomach. She looks like she is having the time of her life, and I suddenly feel a pang of jealousy. It is sharp, hot, and strong, and now I know what Christina felt when I came back from my first trip down the zipline. She slows down as she hits the mark where I'm supposed to catch her... wait... I'm supposed to... CATCH HER, TRIS!

She's already falling before I figure out what I'm supposed to do. I get under her and catch her just before she hits the ground. She's giggling and smiling so hard, I don't even think she realized how close she was to death a second before.

"Wow! That was... amazing! I was... I was flying! I was _flying, _Tris!"

"I know," I say, and I can't help smiling as I put her down.

"Congratulations!" she says, and I stare at her blankly until I figure out that she's talking about the baby.

"I, um, I don't... really... um," I say, trying to tell her how confused I am about the whole thing.

"Oh..." she says.

Suddenly, a whoop comes from somewhere above me, and I look up to see Uriah streaking down the zipline.

We look at each other and grin. We can talk about this later.

I get in position under Uriah and Christina comes opposite me. We both hold our hands out, waiting for Uriah to fall.

As more people come down, more people get connected to the chain of arms that catch people. This, not flying down on the zipline, was my favorite part when I first came here, and it still is. It reminds me that the Dauntless aren't always cruel, and how they don't always have to be violent. We are a family, and I am glad to be a part of it. I might not have my parents or Caleb anymore, but this, _this_ is a place where I know I will never be alone.

**Authors note: Soooo, thanks again for reading! Yay! Does anyone one know what today, August 19th is? IT'S VERONICA ROTH'S BIRTHDAY! Thank you soo much to Veronica Roth for creating the world of Divergent, and thank you for creating the amazing characters I will never forget! You are a GENIUS Veronica Roth! I shall now sing a song... Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Veronica Roth, Happy Birthday tooooo yoooooouuuuuuu! Don't I have a beautiful voice guys? **


	8. Finding out

**5 months later**

**Tris POV**

Today we go to check on the baby at the hospital. We also are going to find out if it's a girl or a boy. I'm still not sure how I feel about this baby. Telling my friends somehow made me feel a little more confident, but I'm too young to be raising a kid, and I don't think I'll make a very good mom.

This is all too much pressure. I feel suffocated. I can't handle it. How does Tobias feel about all this? Does he feel like a father? We just don't seem like the parent type.

But I should know by now that worrying about things doesn't help at all, if anything it just makes it worse. No. I'll go with the flow, it's the best thing to do right now. And whatever happens, Tobias and I will be together. _Right?_ Right.

After Tobias gets ready, we walk together down to the hospital. This makes it all feel so real to me. I can't ignore it anymore and pretend it isn't happening. The wedding is coming up in a couple weeks, so I try to think about that. _ Come on Tris, you just told yourself you won't ignore it!_

"Tris, it's going to be okay," Tobias tells me; he can probably see my worried expression. I try to relax my face, _I can do this Tris._

"You're right. I'm just worried; how are we going to do this?" I say.

Tobias pauses for a second, "Hey, I'm worried too, but we'll make it through this, and there isn't any doubt in my mind that you'll make a great mom."

I honestly doubt that, but decide not to say anything, "And you'll make a great father."

(Page Break)

I honestly dread going into that hospital again. Everyone says congratulations and, to be honest, I hate it. They have nothing else to say to me besides the joys of being a mother. But what if... I don't what to be a mother. But I do... right? I honestly don't know how I feel about this, and I don't want someone telling me how I should feel.

All these thoughts race through my head as the doctor starts the ultrasound. The doctor says something, but I don't catch it. I glance at Tobias, and he didn't even seem to notice that the doctor was talking. His forehead is bunched together in knots and he's staring at the wall with such intensity that it seems like he'll break it.

The doctor looks over at Tobias, and then at me. It seems like he is fighting the urge to laugh. He clears his throat and tries again.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" he asks.

No. No I don't. If I know, that will make this all so much more real, and I don't want it to be real. Don't tell me. Just don't tell me.

I pinch myself, hard. Tris, we discussed this. No more surprises. Better to find out now so we can prepare ourselves. Just breathe.

I don't know how I managed to nod, but the doctor must have seen me nod, or this wouldn't have come out of his mouth...

"Congratulations! You are having a girl!"

(Page Break)

**Tobias POV**

When we got into the hospital, I don't know what gets into me. I realize how fast everything is moving, one day we're going to find out the gender of the baby, and before we know it we are going to be raising a kid. And truth be told, I don't want to be a father; because I can't picture a father that's not like Marcus. That's the last thing I want; to become Marcus.

Then I suddenly picture Marcus in front of me, belt in hand. I hate him. I stare at him with such malice, urging him to go away, this isn't what I need. No more distractions. But then something happens to this hallucination. His face starts to change. It starts to change into _my_ face. And before I know it, I'm staring at me.

I won't let this happen. I'm not about to become some copy of Marcus. It's not going to happen. I rip my eyes away from this illusion and realize the doctor has already finished the ultrasound. I start listening just in time to hear the doctors last words.

"You are having a girl!"

I glance at Tris to see how she reacts. She seems confused, and it's almost hard to read her expression. But I know her, and I can tell she just fought some battle in her head, that she's just as scared as I am about how real this is all becoming.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your reviews! We have already PMed the 8 winners, so if it wasn't you, you'll probably find out the big sneak peak VERY SOON! We are so sorry that we haven't updated for a while, but since school is starting, we'll only be able to update on the weekends. Other news: A 13 second teaser trailer of Divergent is out and a minute- long trailer is coming out tonight! Are you guys all as excited as we are? **

**Thanks again for your support! You guys are awesome! **

**-Primpriorpotter:D :) XD**


	9. Rehearsals

**Chapter 9:**

Tris POV

Today is the rehearsal for the wedding. My wedding... _I'm getting married..._ I'm getting married _tomorrow..._

This is not how I dreamed my wedding to be. But, somehow, I feel... okay. No, not just okay... I'm... _happy. _ The feeling is almost hard to recognize. The last time I felt it was that night at the zipline.

We decided our wedding should be a private event. Just Tobias and I. And if it was up to us, we wouldn't even have a rehearsal, but somehow Christina found out and made us make sure not a single thing goes wrong. That's Christina, and there's nothing you can do about it. We did, however, make sure Christina doesn't tell anyone about the plans so nobody would "surprise" us by showing up. We want a simple wedding. Just the two of us.

I get out of bed slowly, wincing as I stand up. I am so far along now that I can barely see my toes, and moving hurts. I take small steps to the bathroom and find a note from Tobias. All it says is _Be Back Soon. _I sigh. It has been a few months since he and I sat down and had breakfast together. I know he is busy, but sometimes I wonder if he is trying to distract himself from everything that's been going on. I wouldn't blame him. I am, too.

The rehearsal isn't until this afternoon, and, suddenly, I'm exhausted. I know its not a very good idea, but I walk back into the bed and lay my head against the pillow.

I'm just about to go to sleep when there is a knock on the door. I barely have enough energy to say _Come in _but somehow, I manage.

Christina bounces in with way to much energy for this time of day. _What time is it anyway? _I look over at the alarm clock by the bed. It says 10:00. _Whoa. _ I'm sleeping way too late.

Christina grins and comes to sit by the bed. "Tris. You gotta get out of bed. Rise and shine. Greet the day! Tomorrow is your wedding!"

I groan, turn so my head is facing away from Christina, and pull my sheets up.

"Not acceptable, Tris. Not today. If you don't get up, I'm gonna pour ice water on your head!"

"Christinaaa," I whine like a little kid. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep; maybe when I open them, I'll be alone again. After two seconds, I'm suddenly wet and freezing.

Page break

Tobias POV

"Congratulations, Four!"

"Hey Four, Congrats!"

"Congrats, Four!"

All of these comments follow me down the hallway. I turn the corner and people are patting me on the back. Suddenly, I have the instinct to run as far away as is possible. Or yell. Or close my eyes. Or all three at once. The walls are closing in on me like they did in the simulations.

I shake my head. _Relax, Tobias. _I am used to being feared, and respected in the hallways. This is so different, and I don't know how to react. I need to clear my head._  
_

My feet move without my permission and suddenly I'm at the net. I haven't been here for 2 years. Two years I have known Tris. Two years I have loved her.

I put my hands on the metal holding the net, and hoist myself up, flipping over so I land on my back. Staring up at the blue sky, so bright, I am blinded for a second. I almost forgot what the sun looked like, I haven't been out of the compound for so long. I have been too busy thinking. I have been thinking too much.

I lay there for what seems like hours. Suddenly, I feel like I am forgetting something. I look at my watch and see that it says 2:00

Why is that time so familiar to me?

Oh.

The rehearsal starts at 2:00.

I don't think any more, I just flip back over the side, and sprint.

As soon as I get to the chapel, I see a worried Tris standing in the aisle.

"Where have you been?" She asks me.

"Tris, I'm so sorry I'm late," I say, gasping for air. "I lost track of the time."

"I was worried."

"Tris..."

"I know I shouldn't worry. Its just that-" she pauses, searching for words.

"I'll always be here." Where does she get the idea that I'm going to leave her? Oh yeah, I haven't exactly been there for her recently. I've been leaving early and coming home late, but I need to get my mind of things. There's so much stress, and it's a lot to handle.

"I wouldn't blame you," she says after a while.

"What?"

"For having second thoughts. This is a lot of pressure."

"Tris. Stop that." I say, "You need to stop putting yourself down like that. I love you. I love you so, so much and I am never going to leave you. Never. Okay?"

"You haven't been home-"

"I know. It's just that sometimes, I get overwhelmed with how fast everything is moving. I can't handle it. But I now realize how stupid I've been, we are in this together. And I know you must be feeling the same way." I know, from the way she reacts when someone congratulates her about the baby. I can tell from her expression before she goes to sleep. And I know because I feel the same way.

Tris looks up at me. She is really beautiful, and I have no idea how someone like her can doubt herself so much.

"I love you," I say, because I think she needs to hear that fact again. "I love you so much."

She smiles. "I love you more."

[ Page break]

We do a walk through of the wedding ceremony. Make sure the music is good, the decorations are nice, stuff like that. I think this rehearsal is all a waste of time, but Christina can make you do things you will never imagine. She is more persuasive than she looks.

We decided to do a different wedding than most Dauntless. We decided to do the ceremony Abnegation style. That's part of the reason we are having a quiet wedding, we don't want anyone to think that we don't hold the praise "faction before blood" in low regards. We are still doing Dauntless decoration though. The chapel is covered with black hearts and shining tinsel. It's quite beautiful, and I know Tris loves it as well.

When we get to the part where we practice the vows, I let Tris go first. "Tobias Eaton," she says while she grasps my hands and looks into my eyes. Gosh, how lucky am I to be marrying the most beautiful and strong woman in the world. "From that day you pulled me out of the net-" She stops talking. Her eyes get huge. And she lets go of my hands.

"Tris?" What's going on? She clutches her stomach, gasping for air. "Tris!" I look around for help, but we are alone. Suddenly- I can't breathe either. She sinks down to her knees, and I immediately pick her up and run. Half way to the hospital, I slow down. My arms are shaking and I can barely breathe. I'm panicking, and Tris weighs more now that she's pregnant. I almost drop her, my arms are so tired. But she's screaming and clutching her stomach. I know that if I let go of her, she will not be able to walk. So I keep running.

I'm terrified, and I hate the feeling. And the worst part is that I have no idea what's happening. Is she going to be okay? She can't be giving birth, it's only been 8 months.

I need her to be okay, I don't know how I would go on without her.

I finally reach the hospital and yell for help. I don't even know how I managed to get words out of my mouth. The rest is a blur. But I never leave Tris, I never let go of her hand.

(Page Break)

Tris' POV

It finally stopped. I don't know how long I've been in the hospital, but it feels like months; it feels like years.

I sigh with relief and let go of Tobias' hand. I didn't know how hard I was squeezing it until I relax the muscles in my arm. Tobias grimances and nurses his hand. It seems like I might have broken a bone in it, but he says nothing. He takes his other palm and wipes the sweat off my brow, pushing the hair out of my face as he does so. He kisses me on the forehead, and goes to get the doctor.

I wish he had stayed with me, but I know why he left. We need to know what that was, since neither Tobias nor I was paying attention when he came in at first. I know he said something, but I don't know what.

After a long time, too long, Tobias comes back with the doctor.

The doctor says that this was just Braxton Hicks contractions; fake contractions. If this was fake, then how are the real contractions going to feel? Tobias always says that I am strong, but I feel as if a gust of wing could break me.

Tobias takes my hand in his and laces his fingers with mine. Neither of us break the silence until I remember that his other hand may be broken, and I ask the doctor to look at it. I swear, sometimes I don't know my own strength.

**A/N: Okay guys, here is an extra long chapter for you guys! It's to make up for the fact that we are only posting on weekends now:(. But it's okay! The real wedding is in the next chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading guys, write your thoughts in the reviews please! You guys are awesome! Have a magical day! :)**

**-primpriorpotter :)**


	10. The wedding

Tobias POV:

I wake up with a weird feeling. There is joy in my mind. There is hope. There is strength, and there is love. But there is something more. A swelling in my chest that is so big that it consumes me. My heart seems to pound with the strength of a thousand drums, and I am overwhelmed. I lay in my bed and listen to the sound of my own heart. I breathe in and out, releasing all of the pressure in my body. This feeling is all-consuming, and for a moment, it is the only thing in the world. But I like it. The war has taken away any happiness I've ever had. But I still have Tris; and that's all I could ever hope for.

The accident at the hospital had me worried sick. I want to protect Tris from all harm, but there are just some things I can't shield her from. I don't know how she managed to keep calm and be so strong after it was over, when I was freaking out so much.

I get out of bed and wake up Tris with a kiss. She instantly opens her eyes and smiles, as if she was waiting for that all night. "It's a big day," I say.

"It sure is," she laughs. I can't remember the last time I've seen her so happy and relaxed. I step into the bathroom and run the shower, but before I get in, Tris calls from the other room.

"You can't take a shower with that cast, Tobias! You have to take a bath!"

I look down at the bulky, black cast around my hand and sigh. I didn't think this thing was necessary; its just a hairline fracture after all, but Tris insisted that I let it heal. I know she feels guilty about it, but it isn't her fault. I lent her my strength when she needed it, and she took it from me. It was mine to give.

[page break]

The rest of the day goes by so fast. The next thing I know, I'm standing in the chapel with my hands at my sides, waiting for Tris.

I've heard that on wedding days, the groom and bride are usually nervous, thinking to see if they are sure that they want to be married to the other person. But I don't find it a bit odd that I'm not. It's as if this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. I can't wait to see what life with Tris will bring for me. I just hope Tris isn't having second thoughts.

When I hear the sounds of the organ, I watch the door open and see Tris walk out. She is so stunning I forget where I am for a moment. I honestly still can't believe my luck that someone like Tris can love me the way I love her. She walks forward slowly, smiling. Her dress is gorgeous. It is a simple dress, much like the ones I've once seen the abnegation wear. But it can't be the same. Those dresses were bland, making the bride sink into the background with the rest of the crowd. But the dress Tris is wearing makes everything else disappear, I am just looking at Tris. At the love of my life._  
_

When she walks up to me and smiles softly, it feels as if the world has melted around us. We are together, and we are alright, and nothing else matters. We stare at each other for what seems like seconds, what seems like years. Time has a funny way of slowing down and speeding up at the same time, so I have no idea how long we've been there, her holding my hands, me holding her gaze.

Tris POV

We never rehearsed the vows, so I can't wait to hear what Tobias will say. I look at him with such intensity, I cannot see anything but the deep, dark blue of his eyes. I close my eyes and let his words wash over me like a wave.

He leans in very close to me and whispers, "Beatrice Prior, I love you, and I will love you for the rest of my life. As a kid, I knew no love. I didn't have the slightest idea of what love is, or what it means to love somebody. Now I know what love is, how strong it is, and what one does because of it. Now I know you. Beatrice Prior, I love you. I never doubt those words, and you shouldn't either."

This is his gift to me. This is is secret for my ears only. He gave me his love, and his love is mine. And he cannot, will not ever take it back. I let out a sigh. I don't know how long I have been holding my breath, but now that I know he is mine, I let my lungs hold air again, and I feel like I am flying.

Suddenly, I realize it's my turn to say the vow. I wish I at least thought of what I'm going to say. But to my surprise, the words flow out of me like a river, as if they were already in my mind the whole time, waiting to be said.

Tobias POV

"Tobias Eaton," she whispers in a trembling voice, her eyes still closed, "This is my promise to you. This is my gift. I vow to love you, and to be with you, and to care for you, and to let you care for me, and tell you the truth, and understand it when you lie, and to know you, but most importantly, I promise that not even death will keep us apart."

I smile at her words. It is true that I never knew what love was, but now I will never doubt it's power again. The promise of love is one of the strongest in the world, and now someone promised it to me. But not just someone, _Tris_. I look at her, like I never have before, and I notice every little thing. From the pins in her hair to the strength in her eyes, and I realize for the millionth time today, how much I love her.

The pastor looks at both of us, and we look at him, and then he says it.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And I do.

**Yay for Four and Tris! Sorry we didn't update last week, we were really really busy! We'll try to get the next chapter posted next weekend. Thanks for reading! Have a magical day!**

**-Primpriorpotter**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers:** We do NOT own Divergent, and we probably never will...**

**Tris POV:**

After the oblivion that was the kiss, we hear screaming and whooping and cheering and clapping. I slowly open my eyes and grin at Tobias. I take a step back, slowly because the moment I never wanted to end has ended. I look around at the assembled crowd, and find Christina in the mix with a far too knowing smile. Uriah stands next to her, and they are both wearing guilty expressions. They told.

I look at Tobias, and he looks at me, we are trying to be mad, but we are far too happy. Christina runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Congratulations, you're married!" She say happily, having no idea that she completely ignored my request.

She pulls me into the crowd and Tobias follows. Zeke slaps Tobias on the back in a form of congratulations, and Tobias grimaces. Either Zeke doesn't know how hard he hit Tobias or he doesn't care, he keeps smiling.

The crowd forces us to move. I try to find Tobias through the group of people, because this day was meant to be spent with him. It is easy to distinguish him from the crowd after all the time that I've known him. I look for a tall man. A man with his ears sticking out, wearing a black tux, with a proud structure; as if he was born to be in Dauntless. All these details and many more that I have picked up in the years that I've known him; in the years that I've loved him.

I stand by his side as the crowd takes us to the pit, where music is already playing. A slow song is on; which is very rare in the Dauntless. I wonder why no one is dancing, and realize the bride and groom are supposed to have the first dance.

Tobias gives me a questioning glance, "Ready for our first dance as husband and wife?"

"Of course," I say, my voice thick with emotion.

Tobias puts his hands on my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. I feel his warm embrace. This embrace gave me safety so many times, and it's the first thing that comes to mind when I feel it.

I look into his eyes again. I remember how cold they were when he was under the simulation in the beginning of the war, how scared and alone I felt when I realized I might have lost him forever. I remember how he shielded me from bullets so many times during the war. I remember how we would risk anything for eachother. But most of all, I remember how much I love him.

We have been dancing for a long time. But not just in the ballroom. We danced through our lives together. Not physically, but mentally. We danced around each other when we met, our faces both trained on the ground so no one would know what we felt. We danced through the war, a strong sure dance full of anger and sacrifice, we danced when the war was over, a dance full of pain and regret, but also of joy, and the coming of something new. We danced all through my pregnancy, un-choreographed and unsure, with hesitation and second guessing. We have danced through all of that. So, Tobias is right, this is our first dance as husband and wife, but it is not our first dance.

We stay on the dance floor for I don't know how long, but during this night, life is good. We talk about everything and nothing and all that is in between. By midnight, I am so tired that my feet stumble on my way back to the apartment, and Tobias catches me. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

(Page Break)

In my dream I am standing alone in darkness, cloaked in fear and anxiety and a sadness so deep that it consumes my bones. Suddenly an eerie light shines in front of me, and I follow it. My steps echo against the cold dark ground, and I am afraid. I see a grassy hill in front of me, and slowly creep towards it. The light comes to rest near a tombstone. I find my way to the tombstone, and read the epoch.

The words on the tombstone are enough to terrify me like never before, enough to hope that this dream is just a dream, and not a premonition of what is to come. Because on that tombstone, is _my _name.

Then, I wake up.

**Ok guys, thanks so much for reading our story! It seriously means so much! We are really sorry we didn't post anything last week, we were really really busy! And we are probably only going to be able to update every other week now. :( But please don't hate us! We are super super super sorry! We will try really hard to update as much as possible, and we are sorry if this chapter was kinda cheesy... Have a magical day everyone!**

**-Primpriorpotter **


	12. Real and Perceived Dangers

**1 month later**

Tris POV:

I try to make my way around the pit, clutching Tobias' hand as I walk. I'm at the point in pregnancy where even the simplest things are hard. I can barely get up and I have to ask Tobias to tie my shoe. It makes me feel so helpless. It makes me feel like I can't do anything. I hate this feeling so much I can't wait until the baby is out of me. I want to be able to do things again. I can't rely on other people for everything.

It has been a month since I've had that dream. At least, I hope it was just a dream. I feel like it was so much more. It felt so real, like my future was being given to me. _No, _It was a dream. It has to have been at dream. I've made it through the whole war, I can't die in whatever is to come.

Suddenly, I feel sharp pains in my abdomen, like Braxton Hicks, but much, _much _stronger. I writhe and twist, trying, _trying_ to make it stop and leave me in peace. There is no end to this pain. It will consume me and hold me in its grasp forever. I cannot breathe. I cannot speak. I can no longer move, or think. The pain has a power over me that will not relinquish its grasp. It is my _world _now. There is no more. The earth grows and shrinks in front of my eyes, and it is spinning again. Another blast of pain awakens me and destroys me to my very core. The last thing I remember is a low, panicked voice, calling my name. There is no more.

Tobias POV:

As I walk down the pit with Tris grasping my hand, I start to think. I think about how the baby will be coming any day now, and how much our lives will be changed when it does. I'm still not ready to be a father, and I don't think I ever will be. But I guess there's nothing I can do about it at this point. Abruptly, my thoughts are interrupted.

I hear anguished cries of pain and the grip on my hand tightens. I turn to look at Tris and my heart skips a beat. Her eyes are filled with a pain like I've never seen before, and she is writhing and straining to get rid of the pain, but not being successful. I don't even have to think about what to do this time. I automatically pick her up and start to run to the hospital. But it's not that easy this time.

Tris is much heavier, and we are surrounded by so many people I can barely go anywhere. I start to panic.

Suddenly, half a dozen pairs of hands find mine. I glance up, to see all of my friends, all of Tris's friends, and people I don't even know, holding my gaze. I look at them, and they look at me, and we can understand each other. Suddenly, a small group of people split off from the main group surrounding me, yelling, screaming at people to clear the way. Others help me pick up Tris, and we cradle her in our arms. Still others form a circle around me, protecting Tris, protecting me. A few have run off, I don't know where to. I look at the people holding Tris with me; we take a beat to gather our strength, but no longer. Now, we run.

My mind is crowded. But it occurs to me for a split second that I never expected the Dauntless to be like this. I never expected them to be so caring. I guess that even after 4 years of having to call them my faction, I never really thought of them as my family. Maybe I should start.

When we get to the hopsital the doctor takes one look at Tris and gets a worried look on his face. She is much paler now, and she is still screaming in pain. I'm scared. I know this isn't just another Braxton Hicks, that this is the real deal. If something goes wrong here I might not get my Tris back. I might loose the only person I truly love forever. I need to protect her. But I can't just shield her from any bullets like during the war. This is a type of pain I can't do anything about.

**HEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ok, so before you get mad, we have a reason for not updating for so long. Here it is: ...Ok, fine, we don't have a reason, unless you count procrastination as one. **

**Anywho... I know you guys must be as excited as we are! Allegiant came out on Tuesday! Ahhhhhh! And today, we went to the Downers Grove book signing and we met the one and only VERONICA ROTH! It was so amazing! We told her about our fanfiction and she said, and I quote: "That's intense!" And we said: "Oh my gosh! ahhhhh! I'm talking to Veronica Roth! (Ok, I was the one that said that, but I said it very professionally of course:) )**


End file.
